


Dragon age OC Summary

by Redpandalavellan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redpandalavellan/pseuds/Redpandalavellan
Summary: A simple summary of all my OCs and their worldstates so far! Just explaining some traits and major decisions to help you navigate around my oneshots (hopefully avoiding as many spoilers as possible)
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Anders/Hawke (Dragon Age), Anders/Male Hawke, Female Brosca/Leliana (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Fenris/Male Hawke, Male Adaar/Josephine Montilyet, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus, Male Mahariel/Morrigan (Dragon Age), Zevran Arainai/Male Surana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Dragon age OC Summary

Worldstate 1 - Gay mages

Andor Surana - Beyond the tower

\- Raised in denerim's alienage until his magic manifested at 6 years old and he was taken to the Fereldan circle tower  
\- A dedicated student who easily passed his harrowing, and was recruited by the grey wardens for showing that dedication as well as strong magical talent  
\- Quiet and reserved, but determined to do his duty  
\- Best friends with Alistair, romances Zevran

Thedran Hawke - Controlled Chaos

\- Kirkwall's local disaster bisexual  
\- Apostate mage who passes himself off as a "rogue" just convincing enough to keep the templars at bay  
\- Sarcastic bastard, best friends with Varric, rivalmance with Fenris

Lyendrin Lavellan - A new life

\- First of Clan Lavellan and son of the Keeper, though both refuse to speak of his father  
\- Volunteers to go to the conclave out of sympathy for the circle mages, and comes away with more than he bargained for  
\- Dedicated to his clan and his people, initially distrustful of humans but does what he can to help anyway  
\- Best friends with Solas, romances Dorian

Worldstate 2 - Sick of putting together broken pieces

Iris Cousland - Rage and roses

\- Second child of a noble house, determined to make her family proud and ammount to more than just a good marriage  
\- Escapes the devastation of her home and vows revenge  
\- Initially resentful of the wardens for trapping her in service, but eventually she comes around to the idea of fulfilling her duty as a warrior   
\- No best friend, romances Alistair

Arin Hawke - A promise

\- Local thief takes job in army to look after little brother, everything goes down hill from there  
\- Diplomatic Hawke who's sick of being pushed around by nobles and big agendas, and just wants to stay home and cuddle with his boyfriend  
\- No best friend, romances Anders

Katar Adaar - Unconventional faith

\- A mercenary since his teens, in exactly the worst place at the right time  
\- Believes he's Andraste's herald, and determined to do whatever it takes to pay Corypheus back for all the lives he's taken  
\- Short tempered and blunt, but an experienced warrior and commander  
\- Best friends with Sera, romances Josephine

Worldstate 3 - LET'S GO LESBIANS

Georgia Brosca - I am more

\- A young rogue determined to be more than the street trash everyone claims she is  
\- Recruited by the wardens and never looks back  
\- Cheerful and curious about the surface, but a life in dust town gave her the skill and will to do whatever it takes to survive  
\- Best friends with Sten, romances Leliana

Hawke TBA

Inquisitor TBA

Worldstate 4 - Problematic love interests

Elgar Mahariel - The bridges you burn

\- Taken in by clan Sabrae after the destruction of his clan and family, but always felt shunned  
\- Best friends with Tamlen growing up, but he always wanted more   
\- After Tamlen's death he felt no more ties to his people and easily accepted recruitment into the wardens  
\- Determined to have his revenge on the darkspawn for taking everything from him  
\- No best friend, romances Morrigan 

Morgan Hawke - TBA

\- Mage Hawke who escaped from the circle as a child, though their story about how changes every time they tell it  
\- Mute and communicates though sign language, often using Carver as a translator at first  
\- Nonbinary/transfem   
\- Best friends with Merrill, romances Anders

Lavellan Inquisitor - TBA

\- Always been interested in the fade and magic, cried for hours as a child when it became clear she wasn't a mage  
\- Argued constantly with the keeper about being allowed to study magic anyway, ran away to the conclave without permission  
\- Never stops asking why, always convinced there's more answers to be found  
\- Best friends with Cole, romances Solas

Further worldstates TBA


End file.
